No es mi chica
by fascinating melody
Summary: James empieza a darse cuenta de alguna que otra cosa sobre su relación con Lily y de que, tal vez, la felicidad de la chica es más importante que la suya propia. One-shot. Traducido de "Unfeeling"


No es mi chica No es mi chica

_Bueno, para aquellos que ya habéis leído alguna que otra cosa mía, tal vez sepáis que estoy a medias de traducir "La Flor Secrète." Pero hoy he decidido hacer una pausa en ese fic para traducir un pequeño one-shot que he encontrado y que me ha gustado mucho. El título original es "__**She´s not my girl**__" y lo ha escrito __**Unfeeling**__. Es un fic corto pero corto que espero os guste._

_--_

_Lily y Amos... Lily y Amos... Lily y Amos... Lily y Amos besándose..._

James Potter cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza. No debería pensar más sobre ello. No debería afectarle. Después de todo, Lily sólo era una chica ¿no? Una amiga. Nada más.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía cómo si su corazón estuviese rasgado en miles de pedazos y le costaba tanto respirar?

James volvió a abrir los ojos, mientras el mismo pensamiento volvía a invadir su mente.

_Lily y Amos... Moony, necesito a Moony ahora mismo..._

James se visitó apresuradamente con su túnica arrugada y salió corriendo hacia la sala común, buscando desesperado a Remus. Por fin le encontró, mirando por la ventana con expresión ausente, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. James se acercó a él y también se asomó por la ventana. Enseguida vio lo que su amigo estaba observando y se giró de inmediato al sentir aquella punzada en el pecho de nuevo. Lily y Amos estaban allí juntos; Lily apoyada contra el chico, bajo unos árboles cercanos al lago.

- Moony. Necesito que me des algo de consejo, - la voz de James distrajo a Remus de su estado de ensueño.

- ¿Qué pasa, Prongs?- Estaba a punto de continuar hablando cuando captó la confusión en los ojos color avellana de su amigo.

- Yo... Lily y Amos... yo... ¿sabes qué? No importa. Era una estupidez.- James hizo ademán de marcharse, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de Remus sobre su hombro.

- La quieres ¿verdad?- murmuró la voz de su amigo. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

James se dirigió de vuelta a los dormitorios, fingiendo no haber escuchado el comentario de Remus.

Pero estaba claro que había oído hasta la última palabra.

--

James volvió cabizbajo a su habitación, dónde se dejó caer sobre un sofá.

**¿Amor? ¿La quiero? ¿Cómo es posible? No puedo quererla. Prometí no enamorarme jamás como papá se enamoró de mamá. Lo prometí. Nunca... No, no la quiero. Sólo que no quiero perderla como amiga. No es más que una amiga. No la quiero. Simplemente siento mucho cariño hacia ella. No es más que una amiga.**

**Deja de engañarte a ti mismo, sabes que s****í que la quieres.** Otra voz se unió a la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar en la mente de James. **¿Por qué sino el mundo se congela y desaparece cuando ella entra en una habitación? ¿Por qué siempre te quedas dormido imaginando su rostro? ¿Por qué te importa tanto que esté saliendo con Amos, sino la quieres? **

Más pensamientos se mezclaron en su mente, confundiéndole, hasta que finalmente se fue quedando dormido...

--

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el día en el cual James se enteró de que Lily y Amos estaban saliendo. En contra de todo pronóstico, seguían estando juntos. Amos había sacrificado todos sus ligues de dos semanas para empezar una relación seria con Lily.

- ¡James!- La voz de Lily le arrastró de sus sueños hacia la dura realidad. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró de frente con los brillantes ojos esmeralda de la joven. Lily pegó un salto hacia atrás.

- ¡Por fin te despiertas! Vamos, tenemos que empezar las rondas, - le dijo la chica, mientras un tono de impaciencia teñía sus palabras.

- Ah. Claro. Perdona. Bueno, pues vamos.- James se desperezó e intentó olvidarse del sueño que nublaba sus ojos.

Enseguida salieron por el agujero del retrato de la dama. Los pensamientos de James volvían a tratar sobre Lily sin que él pudiese evitarlo. Se pasó una mano por su pelo, ya de por si alborotado, consiguiendo un efecto aún más despeinado. Caminaban por los pasillos en un cómodo silencio, hablando nada más de vez en cuando para regañar a los pocos estudiantes que todavía no se habían acostado.

- Y bueno... ¿qué tal todo con Diggory?- Preguntó James de repente, observando con atención la reacción de la chica.

Lily levantó la cabeza sorprendida y sus ojos se encontraron. James se dejó perder en aquellos ojos, intentando captar cada sentimiento de la joven y grabar en su memoria ese color tan puro, tan... Lily.

James nunca había mencionado antes a Amos, no desde la primera vez que Lily quedó con Amos. Lily suponía que era porque James no quería poner en peligro su amistad con ella nombrando a Amos. No era desconocido el hecho de que a James le gustaba Lily.

- Bien. Estamos bien. ¿Por?- le contestó.

- No, nada. Por saber, nada más.- Explicó James.

- Si tú lo dices...

Volvieron a caminar en silencio. James analizó sus confusos sentimientos. Parecía que Lily le quería de verdad. Había visto su inquietud y cariño en los ojos de la joven cuando le preguntó sobre Diggory. Además del asombro y curiosidad de la chica al sacar el tema.

Por fin acabaron su recorrido y volvieron a sus habitaciones. James había estado apunto de contarle a Lily todo lo que sentía , pero justo había cambiado de opinión en el último instante. Había decidido que no quería arruinar la relación de Lily, aunque eso significase que debería sacrificar la suya propia. Lily merecía ser feliz, concluyó James. Trabajaba tan duro por agradar a todos los que la rodeaban que ya era hora de que alguien la hiciese feliz a ella.

--

Ese fin de semana tocaba visita a Hogsmeade, pero James y Remus habían preferido quedarse en Hogwarts y disfrutar del colegio sin la compañía de otros estudiantes.

Los dos amigos estaban tumbados en silencio a la orilla del lago, cada uno perdido en sus meditaciones sobre el futuro y sus vidas. James estaba apunto de quedarse dormido cuando de repente Remus habló:

- ¿Acaso te duele? ¿Aunque sólo sea un poco? No sé... pareces estar igual que siempre.

James sabía que Remus se estaba refiriendo a Lily. Cerró los ojos a propósito, y pasaron algo más de cinco minutos hasta que finalmente contestó.

- Claro que duele, Moony. ¿Pero te has dado cuenta alguna vez de cómo se iluminan sus ojos cuando alguien mencionan a Diggory?- James volvió a cerrar los ojos, cuando sintió que regresaba la sensación de agobio.- Amos la quiere de verdad, con todas sus fuerzas como si cada día con ella pudiera ser el último.- Remus vio la mueca de dolor de su amigo y permaneció callado, como esperando a que continuase.

- Él consigue que Lily sea feliz, Moony.- Susurró James.- Eso es algo que yo jamás podré hacer. Y simplemente no puedo... - la frase se desvaneció en sus labios.

Finalmente, Remus optó por hablar:

- ¿No puedes qué, James?

- No puedo confesarle todo lo que siento por ella, como la quiero, como me gustaría ser esa persona que la hace feliz. No la daría más que problemas y dolores de cabeza. Ahora mismo está tan contenta y radiante. No quiero arruinárselo.

- Pero sabes que es tu chica, ¿verdad? Todo el mundo sabe eso, - le dijo su amigo.

James sonrió sin alegría.

- Remus, Lily no es mi chica... nunca lo ha sido...

- Pero... – Remus se detuvo en media frase al encontrarse con los ojos tristes de James.

James acabó su frase:

- Y nunca lo será...

Y, por fin, una solitaria lágrima escapó de los oscuros ojos avellana de James.

--

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? A mí personalmente me encantó y, espero que, sea cual sea vuestra opinión, me la hagáis saber. Con un rapidísmo review que no os llevará más de un minuto :P


End file.
